Torture
by crcc1014
Summary: Renesme is tortured by her parent's "nightly activity". See what happens when she decides to go to Jacob for pleasure. Before she knows it she will be screaming his name in ecstasy… One-shot, rated M for language and LEMONS. Review please!


**Hey I'm making this story one-shot. Tell me if you like it, I'm trying to make it as humorous as possible :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Torture

_Thump, bang, split, crash_

Sounds like my parents broke another headboard. Wouldn't be the first one I'll tell you that. Looking at my clock it read 1:52 a.m. I lay tangled in my purple cotton sheets, having to listen to my parents hump like fucking rabbits all night long. And so I say, fuck my life. No child should have to listen to this, especially when you have vampires as parents. Cause they don t sleep, (unlike me, their half breed daughter.) They never get tired, so therefore they will never stop. Isn t that fan-fucking tastic?

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, BANG!_

"Jesus fucking age Christ!" I say as I pull the pillow over my face. I don't know how much more I can take. I swear their doing this to me on purpose. A part of me is extremely annoyed. And the other part well is very aroused. I don't know how else to put it. I know that sounds wrong, but I can't help it. They do this to torture me. Knowing it turns me on. Good thing I'm great at blocking my thoughts from daddy dearest because fathers shouldn't know that shit. Amen to having a mother as a shield.

_"Oh Edward..."_

Oh please no.

_"Oh god yes"_

I tightened the pillow around my head. Mother whatever you do, don't scream...

_"Oh god YES!"_

And of course she does it anyway.

"UGH!" I let a frustrated groan into the pillow. Why me?

_"Yes, yes, oh god Edward!"_

With confusion I watch as the walls of my room start to rattle. What the hell? It feels like I'm in a fucking earthquake!

_"YES, YES, YES, YES!"_

"No, no, no, no" I groan, rolling around in my sheets, trying to get the mental images out of my mind. This is a nightmare I feel I'm going to burst. I could feel my back arching, my heated sex wet from desire and longing. I clutched the sheets as my muscles clenched, screaming for release. With my eyes squeezed shut tight I let out a shaky breath, curling my toes in the process. God this temptation is maddening.

_"YES, EDWARD, YES!" thump, grunt, thrash, bang._

"Oh god please" I moan, rocking my hips. Someone end my suffering.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" I snap with aggravation as I throw my covers off and stumble out of bed. I scramble around and find my runaways t-shirt, pair of jeans, jacket and shoes. I dress quickly and quietly as possible. Not that they were listening for me anyway, being absorbed in their activity and all. I open my bedroom window and climb out into the cold night. I zip up my jacket and break off into a run towards the main Cullen house. The rest of the family is on a hunting trip, so no one should be there.

Except one.

If I'm right, Jacob should be sleeping in his room on the third floor. Let's hope he's prepared for what I have in store for him.

Within minutes I make it to the porch. The door in unlocked and it is dark inside. I cock my head and hear Jacob's snoring from upstairs. A smile stretches across my face as I make my way up to his bedroom. I open the door slowly, careful not to wake him. His body is sprawled out on a king sized bed. The golden sheets are ruffled from his massive form. His only clothing is a pair of cut off jeans. I make my way over to him.

"Jacob," I whisper, poking his shoulder. He mumbles something unintelligible but does not wake.

I shove him this time, "Jacob" I say.

"Hmm?" He mumbles and rubs his face, looking at me. "Ness? What are you doing here?" He says, sitting up.

"Couldn't sleep," I say and sit next to him. He straightens up and faces me.

"Why. What happened?" He asks.

I sigh, "Nothing really, just that my parents kept me up all night." I say with mock annoyance.

"How so?" He says rubbing his eyes. Was he really that clueless?

"I have sexually active parents. Does that sum it up?" I say.

He stops to look at me. "Oh... _oh"_ He grimaces. "Sorry I'm just tired."

"Should I go?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No it's okay. I think I've had enough sleep. Plus I would rather have you here anyway." He grins.

I grin back. "Well then, I'll make my stay worth it."

He raises an eyebrow and looks at me curiously as I scoot closer and appraise him with lustful eyes. One of my hands snakes up the back of his neck to grab a fistful of hair.

My voice is husky, "Here's the thing Jake, I just had to listen to my parents fuck all night long. So I'm a little on edge with desire. My human teenage hormones are off the chart because of this. Will you not help satisfy my needs?" I ask, tightening my grip on him.

He stares at me with a startled expression then smirks, "Well this is a first."

"There's a first for everything," I growl and crush my lips on his. I'm surprised to see he didn't hold back either. In fact he seemed eager just as much as me.

Our lips molded together perfectly and in sync. I already stripped off my essentials. He helped strip off my jeans as I straddled his lap, with my arms around his neck. His hands roamed up my back to lift my shirt off and toss it onto the floor. His lips then trailed down my bare neck and all the way to my collar bone, gently nipping it.

I throw my head back, "Mmm I need to _feel_ you Jake, _please_." I moan helplessly.

His lips are at my ear and his breath is warm, "I will make you feel when I want you to feel," He whispers seductively and smashes his lips on mine.

He swallows my whimper as he wraps his arms around me and lays me on my back. I situate myself by opening my legs for him and wrapping them semi around his waste, giving him room to take off his pants. He does, and then next was my undergarments. Once we were both naked he brought his lips back to mine and our tongues danced.

"You taste amazing" He growls against my mouth. His hands roam up and down my body, pausing to claw his fingers down my back, making me shiver. My weakness is men's muscles, particularly Jacob's. His body, his essence, his being, is so fucking hot that just thinking about it makes me writhe in ecstasy. I feel his lips as he bites and pulls on my earlobe. Then trails down to my neck and bites a soft sensitive spot, I gasp as he starts to suck it.

"Who's the vampire, me or you?" I ask breathlessly.

He chuckles against my flesh, making it tingle. "Me for the moment"

"Mmmmmm" was my response.

The feel of skin on skin is amazing. I moved my legs up and down on his to make the feeling last. The most turn on is our bare stomachs and chests put together, moving in one motion. I ran my hands down his back, feeling the softness of his flesh. He would occasionally rub between my thighs, teasing me, making me want him more, like my life dependent on it. With him being a werewolf and all I hope he lets out the animal side in bed. I'm just saying I wouldn't mind. I always liked that about him.

"Jacob please, I need this. Please don't make me wait any longer." I pleaded. If I had to I would get down on my knees and beg. Hell I would give him a lap dance if he asked for one.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Say the words Renesme."

I was getting edgy by the second. My words came out in a rush, "Please Jake I _need_ you to fuck me, please _fuck_ me already!"

He simply stared at me. "You seem desperate. Are you?"

That evil son of a bitch. "Yes," I snapped.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "How desperate?"

I dug my nails into his back, wouldn't be surprised if I made him bleed, I'm not in a civilized mood.

"You don't even know." I said through clenched teeth.

Pursing his lips he seemed to consider it for a moment. "Okay Renesme..."

I had a sharp intake of breath as he suddenly thrusted inside me.

"God you're so tight" He said.

I didn't answer; all I could do was feel. I wrapped my legs around his waste, waiting for him. He lined himself up first, getting situated.

"You are so beautiful," _thrust_. "So incredibly smart and talented," _thrust_. "I don't know what I would do without you _mi amor_," _thrust_.

"Ditto," I smiled. _Thrust_. "I couldn't live without my werewolf," _thrust_. "You mean the world to me Jake," _thrust._

He grinned as I pulled his lips back to mine. This moment right here, right now is the most perfect, when a male dominates over a female. It s a great feeling. You feel loved. And in this case I know I am very much loved. Jake quickened his pace, seeing as I was at my breaking point.

"Holy shit Jacob!" I gasped breathlessly. I could feel it, I was coming close.

"Oh god yes..." I moaned. My breathing quickened then.

"YES!" I cried. He seemed to like hearing that he was doing a good job so decided picked it up a notch. My body jerked as spasms rocked through my body, but not quite there yet. I bit down on his shoulder in ecstasy. It was mind blowing.

When I reached my peak I screamed into total bliss. He rode me throughout my orgasm, making it last longer. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Good fucking lord.

When he finished he rolled off me and laid on his back beside me, breathing hard and fast. We were hot and sweaty and totally drunk off of each other.

"Good or bad?" He asked breathlessly.

"All I can say is that my parents can suck it. Because this was so much better than having to listen to them all night." I said.

He laughed, "I wonder what will happen in the morning when they find out that you left."

"I'll just tell them I went to sleep with you." I said with a smile.

**So what did you think? Good or bad? Lol give me some love plz :)**


End file.
